Tori Frankenstein
(This wiki is still work in progress) Tori is an extremely old OC who has been needing to be updated for a while. Due to the rules on Monster Lab about normie characters, she was posted here instead. Please note that I try to mix elements of the original Frankenstein novel, but I haven't got much chance to read all of the novel, so things might be incorrect or not make sense. Please wait until I can get a Dyslexia friendly version and make edits.. Biography Personality At first glance, Tori seems cruel, cold, mean and creepy. However, she is just like Abbey in a lot of ways. She isn't used to "normal" life and may act in ways that make her seem odd or aggressive. If you are not accusing her of being the next Victor Frankenstein, she'll be nice and friendly to you. Even telling you everything that has to do with her projects. As long as you'll listen to her ramble, she's happy. Once she gets comfortable with you, you'll see just how bursting with energy and creativity she can be. Her life is dedicated to dolls and crafts. She spends most of her time working on her art projects. A few faults of hers are one, not knowing a lot about "normal" interactions, you can imply something and she won't take the hint. Two, she can also be overbearing, which isn't good for anyone who has social anxiety. Three, she has a stubborn attitude, she won't stop unless she really has to. Appearance She is a bit chubby and short, with black hair that has dyed white streaks in it. For her face, she was dull green eyes and freckles all over her cheeks. Normally, she wears a dress she made herself with a fur collar, sleeves made out of mix-match fabrics, and a skirt with flower decals. Her outfit choices often have different shades of greens and yellow for a pop of color. History Tori moved around a lot during her life, mainly because her parents wanted to escape Victor's reputation but to no avail. This was until they came back to Germany, where her parents met a deadly monster. Her mother was very biased towards monsters and treated this once badly until the poor thing snapped, killing both parents. Instead of going into an orphanage, knowing all too well she wouldn't be adopted, she drifted from place to place looking for work. Her overall transfer story is still being worked on, however, there is this base idea. Sometime after the events of Freaky Fusions, Frankie still wants to know more about her family. Draculaura, Abbey, and Frankie all decide to go looking around in the areas where Victor originated from. Eventually, in Germany, they catch wind of a living breathing Frankenstein in a small town. This Frankenstein is said to have been seen carrying bags of limbs and have blood on their face countless times. Fearing that Frankie's newfound relative might be doing something stupid they book it to the town the relative is said to be in. They find Tori, a doll customizer, and crafter, human cousin to Frankie. In fact, the only human Frankenstein left. Frankie decides she wants to help Tori out and takes her home with her to New Salem. Frankie and Tori debated on whether she should go to Monster High or not, but in the end, Tori decided to go New Salem High instead. Relationships Family Her mother, Eva Frankenstein was Victor Frankenstein's human daughter. Eva grew to hate monsters because of Adam Frankenstein, Frankie's dad, who technically was her brother. While trying to escape her father's reputation Eva met Tori's dad. Tori's dad was notably less hateful toward monsters, which is a mindset Tori adopted even when a monster killed her parents. Her only living (or rather unliving) family members are Adam Frankenstein, his wife, and her cousin Frankie Stein. Adam and Tori have an awkward relationship, but they manage. Due to Tori not being suited for the reboot, she is technically not related to Aliva Frankenstein. Friends Iggy Igor (OC) - Iggy is a potential idea of a friend for Tori. He is her friend turned doll parts supplier. Iggy's family may have not even been part of the Adam Frankenstein situation and were just roped in to have the story sensualized. More TBA. Romance There are no plans for romantic interests now. Might end up being asexual or asexual and aromantic. Enemies Roberta Enfield (OC) - Roberta is your average mean girl, and she made a grave mistake of picking on Tori. Pets Stitches, a lightning bug. Gallery File:Icon.png Trivia * Their origin/inspiration: Tori was created a while ago with no real inspiration. Once I started to revamp her the first time I based her off version of Frankenstein in The Glass Scientists and it's early version, Pseudo Scientists as well as The Cliffs of Insanity. Now I'm back to basic barely any inspirations, but one possible newer inspiration for her could be Victor in Desperate Doctors. Category:Monster High Category:Characters Category:Female Characters